


strelitzia stella

by KeybladeCryptography



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Strelitzia Has Anxiety, Young Love, minus a few details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeCryptography/pseuds/KeybladeCryptography
Summary: Strelitzia isn't sure why she got recruited into the Dandelions. She's not particularly strong or magically powerful and she doesn't have great cards. She's nothing like say, Skuld.
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	strelitzia stella

There’s a fine line between admiration and love and it’s one Strelitzia found herself crossing. Not that she minded.

It started in the winter, the most romantic of seasons. She was asked to join the Dandelions. It was an honor to be recruited, so of course Strelitzia didn’t say no, even as she was shaking like a leaf . . . and not from the knee-deep snow. It was an honor . . . but not one Strelitzia found herself worthy of. Surely, there were far better wielders than her to join their ranks for whatever purpose Master Ava had planned out. She was too small to be very strong, her magic was decent but not exceptional and the same could be said of her cards.

She tried to tell Lauriam about it but he only smiled and congratulated her and asked her to chop the garlic for dinner.

“But why me?” Strelitzia asked, gripping the knife a bit too tightly. She didn’t realize she had asked aloud until Lauriam responded.

“Why not? You’re good with a keyblade and you consistently gather a good amount of Lux. I’m sure you’re just overthinking it.”

She knew he was trying to reassure her in the way that big brothers are supposed to do, but he didn’t get it. The Dandelions were special. “Good” wasn’t good enough for them. Of course she was overthinking it.

They’d always been like that. Lauriam had always been calmer than she was, go-with-the-flow, like cherry blossoms floating on the still surface of the river. He had no concerns, at least none that she could see, other than her safety. He didn’t know the way her heart beat like the wings of a panicked bird on an almost daily basis.

“Besides,” Lauriam said, “it might be good for you. You might make some friends.”

Strelitzia dropped the knife on the floor and stared at him like he was a new type of Heartless she’d never seen before. Friends? With wielders handpicked by Master Ava herself for a great mission? He didn’t get it at all.

She wondered if the dark-haired girl she saw speaking with Ava the next morning shared her feelings. She looked so strong and cool . . . so, probably not.

It started for real in the spring, the most romantic of seasons. As the weather warmed up and the snow melted, keybearers emerged from their homes in spades, eager to make up for all the Lux they lost out on during the winter. Strelitzia was no exception. Her party needed her. So she made sure her Bracelet of Light was clasped tight around her wrist and opened up a Corridor of Darkness. She did the same thing the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that . . .

“I’m happy that you’re building up such a strong resistance to darkness, but do you have to come here everyday?” Chirithy asked.

“Yes. It’s too crowded outside,” Strelitzia said.

“I know, but this is kind of dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I have the bracelet, don’t I? I’ll be fine.” Chirithy narrowed their eyes in an expression Strelitzia thought was supposed to be a frown. It was hard to tell. She gathered them up in her arms and hugged them tight. They wrapped their paws around her shoulders. “Thanks for worrying about me, Chirithy.”

“Of course!”

Strelitzia started to regret thanking them when Lauriam said over breakfast one morning, “I hear you’ve been spending a lot of time in the Corridors.”

“Really? Where did you hear that?”

Lauriam sighed and said her name in the way he reserved for when he was trying to get her to do what he wanted. With a few exceptions, it hadn’t worked since she was ten, but apparently today was an exception. She stared at her cereal as if it could take responsibility for her actions in her place. The cereal offered no help.

“A friend of mine joined the Dandelions last week. I told him you would go with him and a few others today,” Lauriam said. She could feel him watching her closely for a reaction. On the edge of her vision, she saw him cross her fingers, a wish for her not to be mad. As if she could ever be mad at him . . . no matter how bossy and annoying he was.

“Why can’t I go with you?” Strelitzia asked, drawing out the last word. She slouched forward and pouted, which also hadn’t worked since she was ten, but maybe that would be another exception.

Lauriam shook his head and tried to look disappointed in her. It didn’t work. He couldn’t be disappointed in her anymore than she could be mad at him.

“Because I have something to do today.” He said this deliberately so she knew his plans were inflexible. He looked a little nervous. She didn’t think he had ever seen him nervous before but she knew what the expression looked like on herself and they both had their mother’s features.

Strelitzia sat up. “What is it?”

“Master Ava asked to meet me at Waterfront Park.”

“Master Ava! Do you think she’ll ask you to become a Dandelion too?”

Lauriam shrugged. “Maybe. Who knows what goes on inside the minds of Foretellers?”

Strelitzia laughed despite herself though it was weak and tinged with anxiety. “This is true.”

“I should get going,” Lauriam said. He stood up, put his bowl in the sink, and ruffled his sister’s hair on his way out. “Good luck, be safe. And don’t even think about skipping out, my friend will tell me. He’ll be waiting in the second district in about half an hour.”

Strelitzia glared at his back as she watched him leave then folded her arms on the table to rest her head. She stared at the sunlight streaming through the window. Unfortunately, it was a nice day, which meant it would be busy. She stood up and stretched, paying every muscle the utmost care. She scrubbed the dishes until they sparkled, dried them until there wasn’t even the smallest droplet of water and took her time putting them away.

Chirithy somersaulted onto the counter. “Strelitzia,” they said.

“I know, I know. I’m going.” She started to open a Dark Corridor and thought better of it when Chirithy clicked disapprovingly. Her only choice was to hurry out the door and push through the streets. She could only hope she wouldn’t be late . . .

She was, just a little, but Lauriam’s friend, a man she didn’t catch the name of said it was fine. Someone else, a young woman named Elrena was even later and she didn’t seem to care. The fourth member of their party was a girl Strelitzia’s age, maybe a little older. She looked familiar though Strelitzia was sure they had never spoken before. She could count the number of people she’d had conversations with in the past few years on one hand.

Maybe Lauriam was right. Maybe she did need friends. Maybe that’s why she made the first move and introduced herself to the familiar-looking girl whose name was Skuld.

Skuld had a firm handshake and a nice smile, though Strelitzia had to look up to see it. Skuld was a few inches taller and she had lean muscles that made her a capable fighter. Skuld took out Heartless with Event Horizon seven times before getting low on MP . . . not that Strelitzia was keeping track. Skuld had a lot of powerful cards and offered one of her best to Strelitzia and said she could keep it. Skuld laughed when Strelitzia asked what she could do in return.

Skuld was strong and cool and kind. It was no wonder she was a Dandelion.

Elrena left as soon as she had gotten the Lux she needed and Lauriam’s friend soon after to take care of his mother. Strelitzia and Skuld remained. They were doing so well and the Heartless wouldn’t defeat themselves. The sun had just started to sink by the time they decided to call it quits. Strelitzia had never gathered more Lux in her life.

“You know,” Skuld said, “I think you’re really impressive.”

Strelitzia tried not to stare. Her? Impressive? No, no, Skuld was the impressive one here.

“I mean, you’re so quick! I could barely see you moving! And your magic is so flexible and you make do with those cards - me, I’m only good with strong cards, or else I can’t do anything - and you’re a good healer. Good thing too! Elrena’s so reckless.” She scratched the back of her head. “Not that I’m always the most cautious . . . still! It almost makes me wonder why I was chosen to be a Dandelion.” Skuld laughed and Strelitzia thought she would have a nice laugh if it weren’t for the self-deprecation. 

She wondered if anyone thought she had a nice laugh. Not that anyone had ever heard her laugh except Lauriam, Chirithy and her parents

“I feel the same way,” Strelitzia murmured.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Can you speak up?”

Surprising herself, Strelitzia did. “I feel the same way. About you. You’re strong and your magic is powerful and plentiful. I don’t know why Master Ava chose me.”

Skuld hummed. “Well, the Foretellers are pretty mysterious. I think she made the right choice, though.”

It must have been getting warm early this year because Strelitzia’s cheeks felt hot. “Thank you for saying so.”

“Of course! Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?”

“Go out?” Strelitzia echoed.

Strelitzia saw Skuld blush and realized this probably meant Skuld could see her blushing as well. Self-conscious, she tried to cover her face with her hair. Did it look casual? She hoped so. “. . . Lux, not on a date!” Skuld clarified.

“It’s okay, I know what you meant. I’d love to,” Strelitzia said. “Same time, same place?”

“Sounds good! See you tomorrow, Strelitzia!”

“See you. Goodnight.” 

Strelitzia walked home. As it turned out, she lived on the opposite end of town from Skuld but that was fine. Things were quieter now that the sun was setting and the evening chill mixed just right with the day’s lingering warmth. Lauriam was waiting for her at the kitchen table and he all but ran to her when she stepped inside. She didn’t even have the time to close the door behind her before Lauriam was hugging her. She didn’t understand why until she looked behind him at the clock. Was it really that late?

“Are you okay?” he asked. He stepped back to examine her for any injuries but there were none, save for a scraped knee she didn’t bother to use cure on.

“I’m fine,” Strelitzia said. Lauriam sighed in relief and for some reason Strelitzia found herself wondering if he always looked that tired. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am,” he said. “I was worried.”

“Don’t be,” Strelitzia said. “I can handle myself.” She wasn’t entirely sure she believed it, but Skuld did and Skuld’s kindness seemed honest. Strelitzia trusted her.

Lauriam gave her an odd look but he nodded. “I know. You’re becoming a young lady and soon you’ll be too old for me to fuss over you.” He put the back of his hand on his forehead and stumbled back into a chair dramatically. Strelitzia laughed.

“Don’t say that. You’ll always fuss over me and I’ll always fuss over you too. I promise.” She crossed her heart. 

Lauriam smiled. “That’s good. Dinner’s on the counter. It might have gotten cold by now.”

“Thanks. How was your day?”

“It was good. Master Ava asked if I wanted to become a Dandelion. I said yes. We can collect Lux together tomorrow.”

Strelitzia glanced back at him. “I have plans to go with someone else tomorrow. Sorry.”

“Really? Did you make a new friend?”

Strelitzia considered his question and kept considering it until she went from reheating her soup to burning it. She took it off the stove and poured it back into a bowl carefully as she answered. “I think so,” she said. 

“That’s great! I’m happy for you, Strelitzia.”

“Thanks. Maybe we can go together the day after tomorrow?”

“That sounds good.”

Strelitzia thought so too but she never acted on it, because the day after tomorrow she went with Skuld. And the day after that, and the day after that . . .

It changed in the summer, the most romantic of seasons.

Skuld had started her own party and Strelitzia had decided to join it. It rose and fell over the course of about two months. Strelitzia would never admit it, but she was glad. It was just her, Skuld, and Elrena now and Elrena didn’t stick around them too long. She said that she didn’t understand why they had to collect Lux and that she had better things to do. Strelitzia didn’t understand either but she had started to enjoy it. It meant she got to hang out with Skuld.

“Strelitzia,” Skuld said. She sounded serious. 

“Yes?”

“I can’t collect Lux with you tomorrow. I know it’s sudden, but I have plans. Sorry.” She looked nervous. Strelitzia wondered what her plans were, wondered what it was that could make someone strong as Skuld nervous, but she knew it wasn’t polite to ask.

“It’s okay. Maybe the day after?”

“Maybe . . .”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes . . . is what I want to say, but honestly, I’m not sure. I want to make it up to you, though.”

Hesitantly, Strelitzia placed her hand on Skuld’s shoulder. Skuld looked up and Strelitzia looked her in the eye. Skuld was anxious, it was an emotion Strelitzia would recognize anywhere, but there was something else in her expression that was common for Skuld but that Strelitzia didn’t have nearly as much personal experience with. Determination. “You don’t have to,” Strelitzia said.

“I know, but I want to. We’ll be out late though. Will your brother mind?”

Strelitzia shook her head. “He shouldn’t, not if I tell him first. What are we doing?”

Skuld brought a finger to her lips. “It’s a surprise.”

A surprise? Strelitzia didn’t like surprises, but she supposed she could make an exception. That’s what friends did. “Okay . . . well, I’ll run over and tell him.”

Skuld shook her head. “No, I’ll walk with you. It’s in that direction anyway, though I’m not sure exactly where you live.” She took Strelitzia’s hand and Strelitzia tried not to stare at her. “Lead the way,” Skuld said. Strelitzia complied. They switched once she had obtained Lauriam’s blessing.

“Ta-da!” Skuld said. She had led them to a meadow a couple miles out beyond the edge of town. It was already dark by the time they’d arrived but while the moon was only half full, the stars were bright. Scattered throughout the tall grass there were dozens of flowers, including the one Strelitzia was named for. She was amazed to realize that there were a few she didn’t know the name of, foreign species that her father or brother or book had never taught her. She would have to research them later.

“It’s beautiful,” Strelitzia said.

“Isn’t it? Somehow, no one else knows about this place so I like to come here to think, but it’s too nice to keep it all to myself.” She let go of Strelitzia’s hand to walk off towards an ancient tree.

Strelitzia found herself feeling disappointed. Her hand was warm. She followed after Skuld slowly, taking in the sight. “I’m honored that you chose to share this place with me,” she said.

“No problem. I think something about this place suits you. And well . . . I had been wanting to show you for a while, actually.” She turned away to empty the contents of a basket. Blankets, a thermos, snacks, and something shiny that Skuld shoved in her pocket before Strelitzia could identify it. She sat down on a blanket and tapped the space next to her. Strelitzia sat down beside her and accepted the cookies Skuld offered her. “I know it’s kind of late for dinner so I have more if you’re still hungry. Those ones are your favorite, right?”

Strelitzia blinked. She had only mentioned it once and Skuld remembered? “They are. Thank you. Do you want to share?”

“Sure.” Strelitzia watched her in stunned silence as she took a cookie and bit into it. “Something wrong? Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Oh! Right.” She nibbled on her own thoughtfully, watching Skuld out of the corner of her eye. She was smiling. Somehow, it looked even nicer by starlight.

“What’s your favorite constellation?” Skuld asked.

“I don’t have one. I don’t know a lot about constellations, I’m afraid. What’s yours?”

“Well, as a kid it used to be Circinus, but now it’s Phoenix.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Phoenix reminds me of you.”

“Oh.” Strelitzia started to turn away but then decided against it. Anyone would blush if someone told them something like that, right?

“Listen, Strelitzia, I need to tell you something,” Skuld said.

Strelitzia’s heart fluttered in her throat like it was trying to escape. Had she done something wrong? Had she made a mistake? Maybe she wasn’t cut out for making new friends after all. Skuld put her hand over Strelitzia’s and Strelitzia felt silly. No, she hadn’t made a mistake. Even if it didn’t last, she would always have happy memories of being Skuld’s friend.

“It’s not anything bad,” Skuld said. “But . . . well, I think things might be different from now on. I think I’ll be busy, so I don’t know when we can collect Lux or hang out together again so I need to be brave like you are and tell you this now.”

She thought Strelitzia was brave? No, no, Skuld was the brave one.

Skuld took a deep breath. “I really like you, Strelitzia! As more than friends! You don’t have to return my feelings, but I wanted you to know.”

Strelitzia looked at her, dumbstruck, then shifted her hand so she was holding Skuld’s. She said in her strongest voice, “I feel the same way.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

“That’s good then. . .” Skuld laughed a little, breathlessly and lay down to watch the stars. Strelitzia lay down beside her. “Even though I don’t know when, I’ll come back to you and we’ll go out. On a date, not to collect Lux.”

“Isn’t this a date?” Strelitzia asked.

“I guess it is. We’ll go on another one then, okay?”

“I’d love to.”

"It's settled then."

The night passed them by far too soon. "I have to go," Skuld said as the sun rose. 

Reluctantly, Strelitzia let go of her hand. "Okay. See you soon."

Skuld rolled over to kiss her cheek before getting up and pulled something from her pocket. The shiny thing Strelitzia had seen earlier was a necklace with a purple pendant and Skuld fastened it around her neck. Strelitzia flushed brighter than the dawn overhead. "See you soon." Once Skuld had walked away she added, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting because I had the title in mind and it just came out. It was fun! Strelitzia and Skuld are very good though to be honest I actually preferred writing Strelitzia and Lauriam interact. Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrepusculeChaos) if you want!


End file.
